A World Without You
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Ginny Weasley looks back on her fifth aniversery and wonders wither or not everything is as perfect as it seems. Series of Oneshots. [Complete]
1. A World Without You

Title: A World Without You Rating: PG (Although it could be G) Summery: Ginny Weasley reflects on her fifth Anniversary.  
  
Author notes: I originally had more to this story then this but every time I would continue this It would make this part sound horribly wrong. If I do decide to continue it then it will be a sequel not another part. This is supposed to make you guess at who she is married too, but I think those of you who know me know who it is.  
  
The little cafe was not crowded; in fact it was abnormally quiet. She sat near the back, hoping to be unnoticeable. Tonight was their anniversary, yet he was far away, most likely not even thinking of her. She sighed as she took another drink of her Vanilla Crème Frappicino and smiled. What had he called them? Ah, yes. They were glorified milk shakes. But they were delicious.  
  
She wasn't that old and most people wouldn't have guessed that she had been married, let alone married for five years. She didn't look old enough to have a child, but she did. Her two-year-old son was at his grandmother's, most likely becoming like his famous uncles. She loved the little boy to death. It had taken so much just to have him, so much just to live, but he was worth it. He looked amazing like his father, same eyes, same hair, and same look on his face when he soared into the sky on a broom. He was perfect.  
  
She looked down at the photo album she had brought with her. It was full of pictures of them. Some had been taken before she knew him. There was one of him with Hermione Granger, back when they had dated. That was the oddest couple ever. Then there was one of him and Professor Dumbledore, the year he had been Head Boy, one of him on their first date, another of her sitting on his lap, both in their Quiddich gear. She stopped on their wedding picture. She stood there, looking lovingly at him. He had his arms around her with his head beside hers, leaning on her shoulder. They looked so happy there.  
  
The next picture was of him and his once mortal enemy. They had so much in common. It just took Hermione, Kelly, and herself to get the three boys together. Only two were in the picture. Ron had drifted off with Kelly.  
  
The next picture was of him, just him. It was one she had taken of him by surprise. It really showed off his eyes. His eyes were her favorite part of him. She could stare into them for hours without complaint. She remembered staring into them her first year, so surprised by what she saw. She never told him that it was his eyes that had drew her in, which had made her fall hopelessly in love with him. She had been for years before he noticed that she liked him. And even more time before he fell for her as well.  
  
She was only twenty-five. He was twenty-six, world-class Seeker. Everyone in the Quiddich world wanted him on his or her team. He was brilliant on a broom. But she could tell he was unhappy. Despite getting the attention he deserved, he was unhappy. She didn't think it was Quiddich. She doubted that sincerely. After all he had played it with her brothers for hours, in the rain, without stopping. He loved that game. She was starting to believe that it was her.  
  
How could he be happy with her? She was not a very exciting person; after all she was a medic. She even replaced Madame Pomfry when the older nurse had decided to take a well-deserved retirement. That was all. She wasn't a genius like Hermione, not a model like Kelly, and definitely not a Fleur Delacour. She was just an average looking red head with average brown eyes and an average figure.  
  
She wondered what he would think if she told him she was pregnant again. Would he be angry with her, concerned? The doctors had told her not to try again, but then she hadn't expected this one. He never told her how many kids he wanted, although family was important to him. He had never had much of one.  
  
There was the chance that he would leave her. She had heard the many stories about his conquests in the romantic world. She didn't want to believe them but she still wondered if they were true. Did he love someone else? It had been ages since he had told her he loved her. She kept seeing pictures of him and an actress named Audrey Whitford surfing around, appearing on many of the gossip magazines. According to those papers they had been going behind her back for a year now. Audrey had actually come up to her and begged her not to believe it and they were only friends. Audrey had her own fiancé, Adam Wood (Oliver Wood's younger cousin). While she did believe her, a little nagging voice told her that it could be true.  
  
She closed the album, suddenly aware of the tears coursing down her cheeks. He couldn't be thinking of her when beautiful women flocked to his side every day he was away and even when he was with her. She wasn't even close to what those women were. 


	2. A World Without You 2: Photographs

Photographs

He walked though the hall, looking at the various pictures in the main hall of his large house. In his hand was a glass of Jack Daniels, diluted with orange juice. He normally wasn't a drinker, but he thought this day deserved it. It was his fifth anniversary, he was alone, and he wanted to get as drunk as possible and nothing did that better then Jack.

The pictures were in chronological order. She was like that, always having order. It was one of those things he hated yet loved about her. He hated it because he thrived in a mess, and loved it everything was in its place. It was a remnant of her childhood, something his life had always lacked.

The first picture was a young one of him, perhaps only twelve years old. He sneered at it. In the picture he stood tall, still happily ignorant of all that life could do to a man. Still unknowing of the feeling of rejection, still a spoiled brat who got all he wanted. He hated the child that stood in that picture, sneering right back at him, for he could never go back to blissful ignorance.

The picture next to it was from the same year, but of her. She smiled innocently at him, her brothers behind her smiling down at her. There was Percy, who died before his family found out he was truly on their side, Fred and George, eternal jokers who now ran a joke shop, and Ron, who hated him then, and no doubt was wishing he was a potion ingredient which needed chopping. Then there was Harry, the one person who had held everything he ever wanted, but had hardly anything of which he had been given. He laughed as he refilled his glass, this time without the juice. People thought he had everything. They never knew Draco and never tried to know him either. They went on face-value only, looking only on what his family had done to judge him.

Family. She had always had that, always wanted that. She would defend her family no matter the cost, only once going against them. He looked down at the simple, yet elaborate gold ring on his finger. He sighed. They had both given up a lot to be together, and now it was falling apart.

He moved down the row of pictures, past collages of more school pictures. The next picture he stopped at was one of him and her six years ago. They had been dating then. She was a student at the Medical College and he was a starting out as a second string seeker for the Chudley Cannons. Granted, that had made him have to actually have a conversation with Ron, the Cannon's keeper, but it did have its benefits.

He had promised himself then that he wouldn't rely on the Malfoy fortune for everything, he would work for an honest pay and rely on himself. He would then buy a house where he could live, marry her, have two or three kids, and live to a good old age, and then die within hours of his wife. His plans got shot to hell several times.

Once again, he moved down the line to another picture, this one of their wedding. That had gone over like hell. His father had boycotted it, and their mothers got into a cat fight over the color of the flowers. Her father had nearly refused to walk her down the aisle. Then Ron, like as usual, had tried to beat him to a bloody pulp with the assistance this time of Harry and the twins. He had spent days with Bill and Charlie with them interviewing him like they were investigating him as a suspect. Percy refused to talk to him until the day of the wedding and only then only to throw insults. Oh yeah, the wedding went had gone smoothly. He had been so glad just to have her in his arms afterwards.

The next picture was of him on his first day as main seeker for the Cannons. She had gone to every one of his games then. Of course her brother was also on the team, but she always cheered for him. She was his personal cheerleader, always there to hold him up.

He refilled his glass once again, and looked at another picture. Damien's first day in this world. They had wanted to have children. He wanted more since he was an only child, and she wanted less then than he wanted because of her large one. They had finally decided on having two, a boy and a girl. However that was before the doctors told them that she shouldn't try to get pregnant again since it could kill her.

She had been so happy when she found out she was pregnant. She had gone to one of his practices and met him on the field and told him. He smiled as he remembered the happy memory. She loved Damien. She was the perfect mother, and deserved every child she could have. But her pregnancy with Damien was had not been an easy one and she had lost a lot of blood during the delivery. She was the first Malfoy to have a C-section. She had to in order to live. She had been so disappointed to find out that she couldn't have any more. She wanted a little girl of her own to spoil.

He sighed and leaned his head up against the wall. Had that been where it had all went gone wrong? After Damien was born, she had stopped going to his games all the time. She seemed to grow distant from her him as the years passed. And that was only two years ago. His son was starting to look a lot like him, only with his mother's eyes. He already planned on becoming a seeker like his dad, as well as a Slytherin. He couldn't be more proud of him, and really didn't care if he got sorted into Gryffindor. He preferred Slytherin, but he had broken every other Malfoy tradition, why not let his child break that one.

He swore and punched the wall, turning around and sliding down it, his glass of whiskey spilling on the floor. He loved her, would do anything for her. He even came up with the plan to surprise her with a romantic night, but then he found her gone. That had been two hours ago. She was off somewhere. He could honestly say he trusted her to remain faithful to him, but he wondered if she was thinking of other guys. After all she was pretty. Who wouldn't adore those brown eyes and freckled cheeks?

The obvious choice would be Harry. She had a crush on him when she was younger. Harry had everything he could ever offer her and more so he would definitely be suitable. Then there was Oliver Wood. That guy could charm everything from a snake, to a girl, to a block of wood with his accent. He had heard Hermione, Kelly and Ginny giggle over it.

He looked up as he heard the noise of someone entering the house. There she was, looking as if she had been crying. She walked pass him, almost to the stairs before she stopped and looked at him. Then she continued, not even speaking.

He swore softly at the floor before standing up. He still loved her, why couldn't she love him back anymore?


	3. A World Without You 3: Brand New Day

A World Without You 3: BRAND NEW DAY

He walked up the stairs slowly, not completely sure of what he was doing. He wanted to make things right with Ginny, but he was unsure of what the problem was to start with. Somehow the two of them were drifting apart and he had no idea as to the cause of it.

When they had first gotten together six years ago they had been nearly attached at the hip. She would come to all his games, he would help her with her studying for her exams by helping her get the information she needed in the text books, and then later by watching Damien so she could work in peace. The people on his team (excluding Ron) used to tease him about her regular attendance to the games. She even teased him about it, calling herself his personal cheerleader.

When Damien was born, it started to change. She stayed home more often then not to take care of Damien. She spent a lot of time trying to get her degree in medical magic so spent a lot of time in school. Perhaps that was the problem. They spent less time together. Granted, it was not all Ginny's fault. He was constantly away on Quiddich business. Sometimes it was a game he had to play, but often it was some sort of promotional event that he was asked to attend since he was the number one seeker in the League now.

Harry would have been had he actually been interested as a Quiddich player. He liked Quiddich but not enough to make it his profession. He worked as an Auror in a new division devoted to the Dark Arts actions taken by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They were the ones who ran the cases against Death Eaters. Harry had personally seen to it that Draco's father was put in Azkaban for good.

Harry had been married a few years ago to a girl named Nicole Blair whom he had met at a cafe in New York. The American Muggle was fascinated with the wizarding world and often asked Harry questions. And often those questions were thrown in the direction of Ron, Ginny and Draco. How Draco and Harry had actually gotten to be friends no one knew, not even them. Somehow they had though Even Ron and Draco got along...sometimes.

Ron had married Kelly Fatal shortly after Hogwarts. She happened to be a top model for Jessica Zabini's fashion line and was very popular. They had been married for nine years now and despite their busy careers, they still were quite happy and had a small family of their own. They had twin boys (both looking like their father even at four) and a little girl who was one year old.

Hermione had surprised them all and had gotten together with Severus Snape. Oddly enough, the pair was happy together. Draco assumed this was because their very different personalities balanced each other out. The couple had yet to announce it, but Draco knew that they would soon they would tell everyone about their engagement. He had helped Severus choose a ring to give to Hermione. He wanted to get her something "Muggle-like" to make it more special and had asked for Draco's assistance along with that of their cousin Blaise Zabini.

However, thinking on how everyone else was happy was not helping him a bit. He now stood before the door to his bedroom, not sure what to do. He wanted things to get better between Ginny and him, but he had no clue as to where to start. He opened the door slowly. Ginny was sitting on the window seat, watching as rain poured down on the windows. She had not noticed him entering into the room. He closed the door silent and walked up to her and stood behind her. For a moment or two he just watched her.

"Are you going to say anything Drake?" Ginny surprised him by breaking the silence. She turned to him. There were tears glistening on her cheeks and the pain he was feeling increased. He could never stand her crying. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He wanted to hug her and find some way to take away her tears.

"Happy Anniversary, Virginia." She looked at him for a second.

"Weren't you supposed to be at a Quiddich event?"

"No." She looked at him confused.

"But you said you were."

"I know. I wanted to have what I planned a surprise." He looked out onto the bedroom and she followed his gaze. Her eyes widened when she saw it. She hadn't noticed that the room had been decorated with rose petals spread across the bed and some of the floor around it. There were candles in various places, melted to a point where she knew they had been lit for some time. Off to the side was a table set for two, although nothing was on it. She was shocked.

"I thought you forgot about it." She loved the fact that he didn't forget but at the same time she still had her earlier doubts.

"No, I just wanted to surprise you." He continued to watch her. "What's happening, Gin?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is happening to us?" Ginny turned to him and looked him in the eye. Draco's eyes were very expressive when you knew him well. She was surprised to find the same hurt in his eyes that she was feeling. Something was happening to them and she had no idea what it was.

"I don't know." She stood up and walked over to the table. "I thought you forgot our anniversary. I guess I was wrong." Turning to face him, she remained silent for awhile before turning back to facing the other way. "I keep thinking that you had forgotten because you wanted to, because you had all those beautiful women flocking around you. What am I compared to them?"

"Perfect." Ginny was surprised when Draco's arms encircled her waist. She hadn't heard him move from the window. "They aren't you Gin. You're the one that I married, that I love, not them. I wish you would have more faith in my fidelity."

"It's not really about trusting you Drake. It's more about my own insecurities. I do not feel like I could even compete with those girls and when they surround you like that it would be easy to forget me."

"I never could." Draco held up his ring. "Besides one of the spells on our bands is an anti-infidelity charm. If one of the spouses is unfaithful, their ring will change color and glow. Traditional Malfoy charm, remember? Dad had one placed on Mom's ring when they got married. It was what kept Mom and my stepfather Nick from being together while Dad was alive. Blaise refused to put the charm on his rings when he and Jess got married last year because of that. I really didn't like it, but its tradition so I put it on both of our rings. It would be obvious if either of us was unfaithful, and as our rings are still their original silver we can place that issue behind us."

Relieved of that burden, Ginny walked out of his arms and sat in the chair closest to her. Now she just had to get though the next issue that seemed to be pulling her apart: her baby." She looked up to see Draco looking at her pensively, and she knew that he knew that something was wrong, but like as always usual he wasn't going to pressure her into saying anything. Looking back down, she took a deep breath and decided that she should just say it and get it over with.

"I'm pregnant." There, she had said it. She looked up again and saw Draco still looking at her, not angry at all. It was mainly shock that was shown in his eyes, but he was smiling.

Maybe there was hope for them after all. But then his face changed to something different. He sat on the other chair.

"What did the doctor say about it? They told us before not to try to have another baby after Dae. Are you going to be ok? " She sighed in relief. He was worried about her. Not quite as bad as she had thought.

"He says I need to come in often so he can keep track of my progress, but I should do alright. After all I did wait five years and the pregnancy hasn't had a problem so far. But he doesn't want us to push our luck." She sighed. "He told me no unnecessary working." She glared at him. "That doesn't mean you can coddle me Draco. I am not invalid; I just have to tone it down a bit. I'm already on maternity leave." He smiled at her warning knowing full well he most likely would do just that despite her warnings. As would her brothers, father, Harry, Neville Longbottom and Blaise. She had eleven overprotective men in her life, she would have to get used to it.

And she knew it too.


End file.
